Adicta Psicologia
by Mae08
Summary: Jack es un joven de 17 años, alto, delgado y atractivo pero hay un pequeño problema… TIENE PROBLEMAS DE COMUNICACIÓN. Si, el joven albino divertido y bromista de pronto se volvió callado y solitario. Cierta psicóloga de cabellos plateados buscara el porqué / mal summary lo sé …solo denle una oportunidad


BIEN BIEN BIEN MAL TITULO LO SÉ PERO XD DENLE EL CRITERIO DE LA DUDA  
Son las 4:00am mi mente esta en sus peore momentos lo cual a mi me gusta para hacer historias hahaha

******DIS:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia

1. NO COPIAR

2. Espero almenos los mantenga con algo que hacer si es que les gusta leer fanfics. Si la respuesta es positiva subire los siguientes si no ... igual XD

* * *

_**RAPUNZEL PDV**_

El día comenzaba de buena manera, las aves cantaban, el cielo se encontraba despejado y el sol entraba por los alrededores iluminando todo el lugar. Definitivamente un día perfecto para mi a diferencia de el. Mire a mi queridísimo primo ahí; solo, callado y meditativo; me comencé a preguntar, como todos los días, en que estaría pensando

Di un leve suspiro mientras trataba de buscarle un por qué al asunto. No hace mucho que nos habíamos mudado a arendelle y Jack seguía como siempre de alegre y con sus pésimas pero divertidas bromas; sin embargo, de un día para otro todo cambio. Jack empezó a encerrarse en su habitación, dejo de bajar para comer, almorzar o tan siquiera desayunar incluso dejo de salir para jugar con la nieve. Realmente estaba muy preocupada, el ya ni era capas de tener una conversación solida conmigo solo me miraba alzaba los hombros y se perdía en su mundo

— RAPUNZEL — escuche mi nombre con cierto tono de preocupación, rápidamente me voltee y me encontré con mi tía tooth, la madre de Jack — oh dios cariño por favor no me asuste así .. —

— Lo lamento tía — me disculpe. Sabia exactamente que se refería al inconveniente de Jack – sucedió algo malo tía?

— Nada malo cariño es solo … como sabes vendrán unos parientes y .. — sus ojos se posaron en mi queridísimo primo, quien se encontraba mirando al parece un ladrillo

— No te preocupes tía, yo me encargare —

Ella simplemente me sonrió mientras me agradecía por la bajo y luego comenzaba su rumbo hacia el comedor principal. Di otro gran suspiro mientras me acercaba a Jack quien continuaba mirando el ladrillo.

Lo examine por unos segundos, parecía alguien completamente normal como los de su edad. Alto, delgado, cabello rebelde y unos ojos azules que enamorarían, o mejor dicho enamoraron, a varias chicas. Todo en el se veía normal por donde lo miraras, excepto

— Jack — lo llame sin recibir respuesta — vamos Jack despierta — volví a llamarlo sin recibir respuesta alguna. Cansada saque mi fiel compañera y le di un buen sartenazo en el rosto

— AHHHH — comenzó a gritar el mientras se cubría la cabeza asustado

— Tranquilo Jack soy yo — hable de la manera mas tierna para calmarlo, felizmente funciono; el me miro y comenzó a menear la cabeza

— Punzie .. — susurro. Genial, no paso ni dos segundo y otra ves se perdió en su mundo

— Vamos — termine por decirle para jalarlo hacia la habitación y tratar de volverlo "presentable" para la reunión

**NORMAL PDV**

la reunión ya había dado inicio y todos los presentes se encontraban hablando amenamente

— Elsa –grito una mujer mientras saludaba con la mano. La aludida voltio respondiendo igual el gesto

— Señora tooth, cuanto tiempo ha pasado –saludo la "mujer" de cabellos plateados mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

— si .. estas guapísima –

Muchas gracias pero .. –la joven callo mirando con cierta preocupación a la mujer pues ella no podía responder lo mismo. El aspecto de la mujer no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones. La mujer presentaba ojeras, sus cabellos estaba despeinados y al parecer sus ojos se encontraban hinchados como si ase poco hubiese estado llorando

— No es nada –respondió rápidamente la mujer tratando de evadir el tema – y cuéntame Elsa ¿como te ha ido?

Elsa dudo unos segundo en contestar queriendo saber lo que realmente pasaba; sin embargo, se contuvo pues ella no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos

— Pues muy bien, hace un año que eh finalizado con mis estudios de psicología y ahora me encuentro trabajando –

La mujer la miro por unos segundos, psicología… ella dijo psicología?

— Psico..logia? –pregunto la mujer con timidez para cerciorarse de lo escuchado

— si –respondió Elsa confundida al ver la manera en que lo decía – sucede algo? –

La mujer no dudo ni dos segundos, tomo a Elsa de las muñecas y la jalo hacia una habitación que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Elsa estaba completamente confundida ante la acción esperando alguna explicación por parte de la mujer; sin embargo esta no hablaba. Elsa se comenzó a preocupar pues con los años que llevaba estudiando psicología sabia que este no era un comportamiento normal de un adulto, posiblemente de un adolescente pero poco de un adulto.

— Señora frost …

— Jack –susurro por fin la mujer – es Jack ..

_**RAPUNZEL PDV**_

Llevaba montones de bocadillos como mis manos me dieran el alcance para poder llevárselos a Jack y que alumnos comiera u …POR LA MADRE QUE

— Dios si que eres un tío bicho extraño -

— HANS! —grite molesta mientras le lanzaba todo lo que tenia en la mano, el no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse y quedo embarrado de comida

— ESTO ES UN ACTO INDEVIDO DE UNA SEÑORITA DE TAL GRADO YA VEO PORQUE SU MA .. —sin embargo no continuo. De pronto comenzó a temblar y Salió disparado por la otra puerta

— Estas bien Punzie — escuché a alguien hablarme a mis espaldas. Ahí fue cuando entendí, era Eugene

— Eugene — saludé mientras le daba un gran abrazo

— A mi también me encanta volver a verte Punzie y ya te dije .. dime flynn —

— Lo que digas Eugene. Ven ayúdame a recoger… SANTO DIOS JACK QUE HACES! —

Aquella escena me desconcertó, Jack tenia una madera gigante y estaba apunto de saltar si es que no fuera por Eugene estoy segura que hubiese muerto. Rápidamente lo sentamos y empezar a tocarle la frente como loca esperando que no tuviera fiebre

— Dios esto es grave! Grave grave grave!—

— Tranquila Punzie ve por algo de comer que yo me quedare cuidando de Jack —no dude ni un segundo y Salí disparada para traerle comida, agua y unas pastillas.

Vi como la gente me miraba como si fuese una loca, rápidamente trate de verme lo mas "normal" recordando las palabras de mi madre antes de dejarme vivir con mi tia. Suspire un poco cansada pero pude lograr mi objetivo e irme disparada otra ves. Mi sorpresa fue grande llegue a la puerta

— Vamos Jack, no me gusta ver a Punzie así .. por favor eres mi amigo, nos conocemos de tiempo dime que sucede .. —

— Yo .. –por merlin! Jack había hablado SI! Había dicho tan siquiera una palabra coherente — lo lamente , es solo que ..— trate de hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lagrimas y pegarme un poco más para escuchar;sin embargo, mi equilibrio me traiciono y caí con toda la comida, felizmente eran panes, interrumpiendo totalmente la escena

— Jack yo .. — sin embargo el no volvió abrir la boca. Lo arruine yo lo arruine

— Vamos Punzie, Jack quiere estar solo — mire desconcertada a Eugene. QUE DEMONIOS HABIA PASADO! QUE HABIAN HABLADO?! No tuve tiempo de preguntar pues el me saco sin siquiera poder decir algo

_**ELZA PDV**_

Lo sabia, realmente lo sabia algo malo estaba pasando pero .. esto? Realmente me impresione ante la confesión de la señora frost, nunca la había escuchado tan preocupada menos por algo que para mi era prácticamente imposible de creer. Si lo sé había pasado un gran tiempo lejos pero no me esperaba esto de aquel joven digo Ana siempre me ha hablado maravillas de el o bueno .. hablaba.

No perdí tiempo y me dirigí hacia la habitación del joven "enfermo" fue tanta mi apresuración que olvide tan siquiera tocar la puerta abriéndola de improviso y encontrándome con el joven semidesnudo. Una gran vergüenza me invadió y cerré la puerta rápidamente disculpándome a todo pulmón. Pude ver como una joven rubia se acerco hacia mi mirándome con extrañes

— ¿Se te malogro algo? — pregunto bruscamente la joven quien se encontraba acompañado de … Eugene?

— ¿Elsa? — hablo el, al parecer también me reconoció – dios mírate estas bellísima –simplemente me encogí de hombros ante aquel alago. Me impresione al ver a la joven rubia, que de la nada tenia una sartén en las manos

— Así que se conocen .. —

— ¿No la reconoces Punzie? — pregunto Eugene curioso y con temor al ver a la joven con aquel instrumento — es Elsa .. hermana de Ana —

Rápidamente la mirada de la joven cambio a una mirada mas tierna y comenzó a dar leves saltos, similares a los de Ana, dándome mala espina y dicho y echo pues ella rápidamente salto y me dio un abrazo como los que solía darme Ana cuando volvía de viaje

— Yo.. no ..pue.. — trate de hablar con el poco oxigeno que tenia. La joven rápidamente entendió y se alejo disculpándose

— Realmente lo lamento .. soy Rapunzel —

— Oh ya veo, asi que eras tu — dije mientras la miraba con gran ternura. Ana me había contado muchas cosas sobre lo buena, atenta, y agradable persona que era ella y valla que no se equivocaba — lamento haberte dado mala impresión –

— Claro que no — dijo rápidamente — es solo que .. — sus bellísimos ojos verdes se posaron en la puerta blanca que hace unos segundo había abierto. Mis pensamientos me traicionaron y me sonroje un poco; en todos estos viajes y aun me sigo ruborizando con cosas de niñas

— Ahí se encuentra el joven Jack ¿verdad? —pregunté con curiosidad. Ella simplemente afirmo con la cabeza — veras la señora frost me pidió que le diera un tratamiento -

— TRATAMIENTO — grito ella asustada y alterada mientras retrocedía unos paso — NO POR FAVOR JACK ES SOLO UN NIÑO, EL NO TIENE PROBLEMAS EL .. — y asi continuo hablando y diciendo un montón de sandeces, reí levemente pues ella se parecía mucho a mi Anita

— Tranquila, soy psicóloga — explique calmándola un poco. Eugene me miro con una ceja alzada, yo me limite alzar los hombros mientras daba unos leves golpes a la puerta

— No te responderá — respondió Rapunzel mientras abría la puerta — hey Jack estas .. Jack?

El joven peliblanco se encontraba envuelto en un montón de sabanas, algo raro pues asía un enorme calor. Rapunzel se acerco hacia el mientras trataba de quitarle las sabanas de encima, fue ahí cuando entendí que tenia que actuar

— Chicos por favor, déjenos solos — pedí educadamente. Ellos me miraron un poco desconcertados ante mi petición pero luego afirmaron con la cabeza y salieron.

Me quede mirando al joven. Tenia un peculiar color de cabello el cual me gustaba mucho; su color de piel era casi tan blanca como la mía o .. incluso mas? ; esta ves ya tenia ropa, llevaba una sudadera azul con unos toques como si de escarcha se tratasen. Alcé mi mirada para ver su rostro y vi sus envolventes y cautivadores ojos azules acompañados de unas ojeras que a simple viste demostraban que no dormía bien. El solo se limitaba a ver un .. ladrillo?

— Hola Jack, mi nombre es Elsa — salude

* * *

NOTA:

Bien bien, me siento algo complacida despues de subir almenos una de las tantas historias que tengo escritas en mi celular (tengo tanto tiempo que escribo fanfics hasta en la calle) XD  
Y bueno emmm les gusto? les entretuvo? Mataron el rato almenos? Lo continuo? **AMARIA UN REVIEW **  
bueno, NOS VEMOS MAE FUERA


End file.
